Don't Mess With Squad 7! Believe it! Cha!
by BakaKonekoRKL
Summary: Naruto is sick and they have to get him better, but everyone's acting like idiots, and Sakura has a demon cat! What could possibly go wrong? A lot of things! By Keri [Complete]


DON'T MESS WITH SQUAD 7!

Believe it!

Cha!

The sun was just waking up, and so were the people of the Hidden Leaf Village. After getting ready, Sakura and Sasuke waited on a bench outside Naruto's house. Kakashi had gone inside to see Naruto, he had been sick for a while. Then Sakura and Sasuke looked up and saw Kakashi closing the door to Naruto's house.

"So," Sakura asked, "How is he?"

"Well," Kakashi said, "He's disoriented." Sasuke wasn't paying attention and looked up.

"What'd you call me?!?" he said loudly and annoyed.

"Not you! Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh." Sasuke said coolly. "I-I knew that! Duh! I was…was…uh…testing you…yea…and…uh…" Kakashi had already gone back inside Naruto's house and Sakura wasn't listening. Sasuke leaned over to her and asked, "So what's dis…dis…disor…"

"Disoriented?" Sakura asked knowingly. "It means…well guess. The first letter is 'd', so what else do you know of that starts with 'd'?" She knew this would a while to explain so she thought it would be more to make him guess.

"Uh…uh…ummm…" Sasuke stammered.

"It rhymes with thumb, it's what you're being right now." She was starting to get short-tempered because she now remembered just how stupid the Uchiha really was. As this went on, Kakashi went into Naruto's kitchen to look for his medicine. He rummaged through a cabinet, and then dropped a valuable-looking plate, which shattered, to the ground.

"Oops." He said simply. He quickly ran to the window near the door and opened it a little to see if Sakura or Sasuke had heard.

"Why is it spelt with 2 'l's?" Sasuke was asking.

"I DON"T KNOW!" Sakura shouted. "I DIDN'T MAKE UP THE WORD!"

But then wouldn't it be like, la-la ma? Why llama with like 2 'l' s and not just l one? There's no point." Kakashi closed the window and left before Sasuke could get smacked. He picked up the pieces of the plate and wondered what to do with them. After thinking for like 20 seconds his brain hurt so he just dumped them into the garbage can. Then he forgot why he came in and left the house and Naruto with no medicine. When he got near the door he could hear Sakura saying.

"No the 's' is silent."

"So it's just 'Illinoi'?"

"Yes that's how it's pronounced but it's spelt with an 's'."

"Why? Do like people like just like to make things, you know like difficult to like spell?" Before Sakura could punch him, Kakashi quickly said,

"I'm back!" The two looked up.

"So is he any better?" Asked Sakura simmering down.

"Uh…" Kakashi stammered now remembering he was supposed to get medicine. "Yeah…sure…I guess." Sakura sat on the bench with her hands in fists resting on her knees. Sasuke stayed in his 'cool' position. Kakashi just stood there. After a while of silence Kakashi scratched his head. Then after a little longer, he put his hands in his pockets. Then he put his hands on his hips and sighed. Then, he started whistling and stopped after another long pause. And after yet another moment of silence, Sakura finally asked.

"So how's life?"

"Eh." Kakashi said. At the same time Sasuke answered.

"Emo." Then a little while later Sasuke said, "So he's disoriented then huh?"

"Yup, pretty much." Kakashi responded. "It sort of means he's dumb." Sakura pricked up because someone had said the word she was indicating to Sasuke earlier.

"Oh." Sasuke said now understanding. "So I came all the way here at 7 in the morning and got chased by a ferocious kitten…" The others stared at him.

"No I don't even wanna know." Kakashi said looking away. Then he walked back into Naruto's house…again…for like the 3rd time so far! Then Sakura began to wonder if he was ransacking the house or something. Kakashi looked into Naruto's empty bed.

"Oh crap." He said. "Well that sucks, he escaped." He was about to go tell Sasuke and Sakura when he saw a small, cream-colored kitten outside a window. He opened it and picked up the cat. He put it behind his back and walked out the door.

"Hey guys guess what?" No one responded. "Well." Kakashi said. Still nothing. "Look I'm not gonna tell you guys until you guess what!" He was starting to sound like a little girl so the Uchiha and Haruno gave in.

"WHAT?!?" They both shouted angrily.

"Naruto escaped!" He said as if it were something good. After, (yes) another moment of silence Sasuke said,

"So…like…shouldn't we go and like…catch him?"

"Sure. You guys go together, but first…Sasuke I'm gonna need you o think fast on this."

"Okay." Sasuke said. Kakashi took the bundle from behind his back and threw it at him shouting,

"KITTY!" The kitten hurled itself at the Uchiha, scoring its claws in his hair.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" Sasuke shrieked like a girl at a spider. Sakura pretended she didn't know him. The kittens' claws got caught in his hair and it swatted its' paws around vigorously. Finally it pulled itself free, ripping out some of Sasuke's blue-ish hair. Then the 'harmless' little cat began cleaning the odd colored fuzz from between its' claws. Sakura turned and realized the kitten, (she did not get a good before).

"Hinagiku!" She shouted. The kitten looked up and jumped into her arm purring and mewing innocently.

"Awwww good girl." Sakura soothed her.

"That's a girl?!?" Kakashi questioned not wanting to see its father.

"It's yours?!?" Sasuke shrieked. He was still shaking and his eyes were watering from…(get ready for this) terror. "And why in the world would you name it Hinagiku?" He asked changing the subject of his fright.

"It means Daisy." Sakura said. "I like it. It's a good name, don't you think Kakashi sensei?"

"Uh…yeah…it looks like a Daisy…sort of." He murmured.

"Geez," Sasuke said. "Is everyone in your house named after plants?" Sakura glared.

"Get 'em Hina." She said. The kitten crouched, getting ready to pounce.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry I rake it back!" Sasuke cried shielding his head with his hands.

"Good." Sakura said satisfied. "Leave it Hina." The kitten sat back but still stared at Sasuke.

"Okay anyway," Kakashi said. "Lets get back to the matter at hand." Hinagiku growled.

"Or paw." Sakura filled in.

"K." Kakashi continued. "You two…uh…three," He corrected himself as Hinagiku looked up, "search that way," He pointed to the right. "I'll go that way." His finger indicated the left. The four took off. Sakura ran along with Hinagiku at her heels, while Sasuke kept his distance. They tried the first place that came to mind, The Ramen Restaurant. They soon spotted the yellow-haired ninja because he was sitting on a rooftop. He saw them and jumped off the building.

"Heya!" He shouted as he landed next to them. "Wassya doin?"

"Looking for you." Sakura explained. "You've gotta go back home and get some rest."

"Na I don't feel like it I wanna get some ramen wanna come? You think I'm sick I don feel sick I feel great like I just won the lottery or somethin did you know I got a nine-tailed fox demon living inside me? Am I talking too fast? Izzat a kitten?" Neither of them knew what he had just said.

"Well then," Sakura threatened. "We'll just have to take you back by force. Get 'em Hina!" She shouted. The little creamy kitten flung herself at the orange clothed ninja.

"Daaah!" he shouted as the cats' small sharp fangs scraped his nose. Her claws scratched his cheeks, (putting more whisker-ish lines on his face). Then she jumped onto his shoulder, dug her claws into his shirt and slid down his arm, ripping his pumpkin-like clothing.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Eh aw well I got like 50 more of the same outfit back at home."

"Don't we all?" Sakura and Sasuke murmured simultaneously. Then Hinagiku climbed back up his shredded shoulder and waved her tail under his nose. This soon caused Naruto to start sneezing frantically. Meanwhile Sasuke was cracking up and Sakura was filing her nails. Hinagiku climbed up to Naruto's hair, kneaded its spikes with her paws, and sat down in a comfortable position. She kept her pale golden tail under his nose making him sneeze unstoppably. She had a smug smile on her face, eyes filled with triumph, and her ears and whiskers twitched with amusement. Finally, Naruto called,

"Okay! Aaa-chu! Okay, okay! Uncle! Aaa-chu! Uncle!" Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Okay good job, leave it Hina."

"No please," Sasuke laughed, (yes laughed). "Don't stop. But Hinagiku was already jumping onto Sakura's shoulder, leaving Naruto to stop sneezing.

"Alright then." Sakura said enthusiastically. "Let's go." As they walked back, Sakura led the way with Naruto in the middle, and Sasuke at the end. However Hinagiku brought up the rear and kept an eye one each of the boys.

"Wow," Sakura said after a little while of watching her cat, "she really hates you guys."

"Duh." Naruto mumbled. At the same time Sasuke answered,

"No kidding." Then he realized that this was the second time that day that he had said something at the same as someone else, first Kakashi and now Naruto. Then he shouted, "Why does this keep happening?!? It's like the twentieth time today that's happened!" Sakura sighed.

"Okay first of all Sasuke, it happens to everyone at _least_ once, second it's just a coincidence, and third this is only the second time it's happened to you today, get over it!" Sasuke didn't like getting proved wrong by a girl, so he put his hands in his pockets and pretended that that hadn't just happened. They arrived at Naruto's house and were about to go in when Kakashi showed up.

"Wow that was some good ramen!" He said too late noticing that the three had heard him. "D- …I mean where were you Naruto?" They all gave him a look. Hinagiku's was disgust and, 'I love to rip your other eye off', kinda look. To make up for his bad-jonin-ness he ordered them all ramen. When the order came, Naruto, fully recovered searched for the bowls.

"Hey uh guys?" He called from the kitchen. "I need something to put the bowls on. Have you seen an orange-ish plate with like 50 different designs on it? An if you turn in the right direction it sort of looks like the Nine-Tailed Fox and it's really valuable." The Uchiha and the Haruno shook their heads while the Hatake recalled the color and carvings of the plate he had broken earlier.

"Hey it did look like the Nine-Tailed Fox…" Kakashi murmured to himself.

"What'd you say?" The three team-members asked.

"Duuuuh…" Kakashi stammered. "I said, …'Hey it did look like a…fine…nailed…box……………look a giraffe!" He shouted pointing out the window. As the genin looked, their sensei darted towards the door and turned the knob frantically. The students and the cat slowly approached him. Then Kakashi realized that he had been turning the knob the wrong way. But he knew if he tried to escape now Sakura would set her cat after him, so he stayed put. "Uuuh… April Fools!" He cried.

"It's October." Sakura said.

"Yeah…" Kakashi went on, "you know Christmas in July…April Fools in Oct-"

"April." Sakura cut him off. "But that's not the point what did you do?" Naruto gave him a knowing glare.

"Let's eat first and then we can find out." He decided. During the whole meal Sasuke was still looking out the window for a giraffe. Hinagiku chewed on some fish but didn't take her little demon eyes off of Kakashi…

**Sakura: Okay seriously, that was probably the lamest part of the whole fricking story. That had no point! It was totally random and unimportant! 'A giraffe'? 'April Fools in October'? That was so stupid! We probably just lost two of the like four viewers we had if we even had four at all. Sorry for the sucking-ness guys!**

**Me: Well it's not my fault I have no life!**

**Sakura: No you don't. Oh look there goes the third viewer! **

**Me: Oh shut up! Cries (not really).**

** Sakura: Why don't you make me?**

**Me: Happy Ok! (Then Sakura shut up).**

After the lunch Sasuke didn't say much. He just crossed his arms and went into Emo-Mope position because he didn't see a giraffe. As Naruto threw away his leftovers, he saw the orangey pieces of the plate.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?" He screamed. Kakashi had no choice but to explain. Naruto clenched his teeth. "It took me ten months to mold that plate!" His hands were fists and he stepped toward Kakashi, but Sakura stopped him.

"Wait Naruto. I have a better idea, come over here you too Sasuke." She said grabbing his shirt. After mumbling for a moment, Squad 7 turned and faced Kakashi. And at the same time they all shouted,

"Get'em Hina!" The kitten looked up and the somewhat sweetness in her eyes turned into… a sort of…'Possessed by the demon', kind of look. Kakashi shouted,

"Oh God help me!" She charged and jumped with up onto Kakashi's head with ease. She hit his headband one time really hard, and it fell over his right eye. She jumped down behind him and crouched behind his heels. As Kakashi struggled to lift the headband off his eye, (it had never happened before so he didn't know how to get it off.) he stepped back, thus tripping over Hinagiku, and falling down. "Okay." He said. "I admit it, I deserved that."

"Yes, yes you did." The team said simultaneously.

"Leave it Hina." Sakura called. The kitten leaped into her arms and Squad 7 laughed until the sun set and they set out for home.

The End

**Sakura: Well that was a crappy ending. Then Winry Rockbell from FMA came in with a wrench. **

**Winry: Don't make me use this.**

**Sakura: Okay!**

**Winry: XD**

**Both: THE END!**

_Yes for the last time,_

**_THE FRICKING END!_**

-

( ) (KITTY!)

**( /\ )**

**l l**

**l l**

**( /\ ) **(WRENCH!)


End file.
